


Worldbuilding 16: Mexico

by JoAsakura



Series: X-Force: Mutant Crimes Investigation Unit [15]
Category: MCIU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ric and 'Star finally seem to grasp what they are to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worldbuilding 16: Mexico

The sky above them is a clear and black and full of stars. Somewhere far on the horizon, there's the dirty purple-orange glow of city lights, but here, out in the desert, the clarity of the night still takes Julio's breath away.

He's been to the stars. Been to other dimensions. But the stars still move him.  
One in particular.

They're lying in the bed of a battered old pickup they acquired a few weeks ago. As long as the weather holds, it's as much a place to live as mode of transportation. And with a few grungy old quilts and blankets padding the back, their duffels for pillows, it's not half-bad.

'Star's next to him, his ramped up metabolism making his body unnaturally warm in the cool desert night, and a faint breeze stirs his hair and his worn workshirt, both bleached pale by the moonlight.

They haven't gone further than kisses- slightly less awkward then at first- and curling against each other for defense against the cold nights. But Julio would be lying if he said that he didn't want more. 'Star is so goddamned beautiful to him and his kisses taste like home. But there's an… innocence? Still about him.

Julio watches 'Star watch the stars above, skin like a ghost in the dim silver light. Innocence is a curious word to apply to a mostly-alien killing machine, but there it is. And as desperately much as he fantasizes what it would be like, he can't bring himself to take that next step.

"What are you thinking about?" 'Star's voice rumbles in the dark and Julio starts.

"I want you." he blurts out and then hisses a sharp angry breath. "I mean.."

"I want you too." 'Star says, deeply serious. He turns his head to look at Julio and his eyes catch the moonlight for a moment, flashing eerie like a cat's.

"I mean.. that is…" Julio flounders for a second then sighs. "We don't have to, though.."

'Star props himself up on his elbow, eclipsing the moon from Julio's view. His face is only a suggestion of features in the dark with the long ponytail falling over his shoulder to tickle at Julio's cheek. "I have wondered a bit about this." He says.

"About what?" The flutter in Julio's stomach is half-dread.

"We are… a couple, right?" 'Star asks. Since Spiral and Longshot had somehow taken the soul out of Gaveedra's broken body and put it into Ben Russell's broken mind, his idiomatic English had been better, and his thick accent softer. "it's not uncommon for couples to have the.. to have sex, right?" he asks after Julio sputters some affirmative.

"I know how uncomfortable the prospect made you.. y'know, in the past." Julio offers cautiously, unable to keep his hand from toying with 'Star's hair. "I fucked up by running away from you in Westchester. I'm tryin' to not push you and fuck up again, I guess."

"I want you too." 'Star repeats. Then in Spanish. Then the equivalent in Cadre which is closer to "join flesh before we die in battle" and sends Julio into a fit of inappropriate giggles.

"Is that enough consent, Julio?" 'Star asks, nonplussed by his partner's shaking form.

"Yeah, yeah, I think it is."


End file.
